Uictoria ut Roma
by Son of Cupid
Summary: How can being left by your mother and taken by wolves make you one of the best Romans of all time? Can Perseus face the challenges ahead of him to get to the top or will he be toppled by the forces? How will he survive whats to come when time is right? Will he side with the enemy or destroy them like he does anyone who gets in his way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The She-Wolf

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

 **"Wolf talk"**

 **"** _thoughts"_

* * *

 **Lupa**

 **December 15, 1994**

I was out on my patrol for stray demigods when I heard the sound of a car door being shut and it driving off in a hurry.

I made it to a clearing where I saw the tire tracks of the vehicle. On the ground sitting up and looking at me was a child who looked no older than one years old.

When I got closer I could see he had a tuft of black hair and sea-green eyes that clashed together to form the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. When I looked down at him I saw a tag. It read: _Perseus Jackson, D.O.B August 18, 1993._ I transformed to my human form to get a good look at him.

When I picked him up he made this funny squeak. When I had him propped him up on my arms he went to grab at my brown hair.

"You are one curious baby." I said to him because he kept grabbing everything he could reach."We should get you back to the house, shouldn't we?"I can already feel the winter air blowing.

* * *

When I walked into the Wolf house I could see the pack ready for an attack. They probably smelt Perseus by their reaction to me holding him.

I set Perseus down so I could talk to the pack in wolf form. I could feel the transformation coming over me and hear my bones breaking to the ones of wolves.

When I fell to my paws I was assaulted by the packs voices.

" **Silence!"** I said instantly shutting them up." **Now, Alexander tell me your thoughts on this matter."** I asked my beta.

" **Lupa you can't be serious. You want to raise a child?"** He said this a little agitated.

" **Yes, he was left by his mother in a clearing where he could have been easily killed."** While I said this I could see some of the mother's of some of the cubs have this disapproving look on there wolf features." **And why can't I raise him? I raised both Romulus and Remus on my own and look what they did."**

 **"Alexander is right Lupa, plus some of the younger wolves can be volatile."** said Gunther siding with Alexander like always.

" **Also he is a demigod he will need more care than one of the pups. We help demigods get to that camp not raise them."** added Alexander.

" **Do you forget I'm a goddess I can provide anything Perseus needs."** I said this getting more and more agitated by Alexander." **You will have to deal with it, Perseus will bring New Rome greatness again."**

" **Fine but you better ke-"** Alexander was interrupted by growling from Andrew.

Then I just realized I left Perseus by himself and when I looked over he was very close to Brunhilde whom is heavily pregnant.

When I got to Perseus he went to grab Brunhilde's fur. I gently grabbed his diaper by my teeth I walked off to a corner left alone by everyone. I gently sat him down and he turned to me.

" _You are going to be a brave warrior when you get older, won't you?"_ like he could read my thoughts he looked into my eyes and grabbed my muzzle as if saying yes.

When I heard him yawn I gently set him on my side in a protective matter. He turned his head to me and blinked three times before going to sleep.

When I replayed todays events I noticed Perseus never once cried or showed fear even when Andrew growled at him for getting close to his mate.

" _You will be one brave warrior indeed young Perseus."_ I thought before Somnus took me away.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has read this chapter and yes this is a Roman Percy and he will be OOC. Yes Jason will be Greek and that will come into play later on. I know this is a short chapter I will try to make them longer later on but I wanted to get this out as fast as possible. I will update every Friday I know you will have to wait all week but its hard to write with my schedule. Please review because I love them and you might get it in the chapter and I respond to it. Also after every chapter I want to ask a question to get to know my reviewers a little better so here is the first question of the first chapter.**

 **Who is your favourite god or goddess? Can be of any mythology**

 **My favourite god is Thanatos and goddess is Artemis. You don't have to answer both if you don't want to heck you don't have to even answer it but I would like you to. So I will see y'all next Friday. Bye:)**

 **P.s the first person to tell me what is the meaning behind Alexander, Andrew, Brunhilde, or Gunther will be shout out. (pick one or all four if you want to) because there is a reason I picked them. This is the real goodbye.**


	2. Heritage

Chapter 2: Heritage

 **Thank all of you who has read my first chapter and for for those wh have reviewed. The responses to reviews will be at the bottom. I finished this chaper early so I'm posting it now. If I don't post friday I will probably post Saturday so you get to chaps this week because I ain't got school for the rest of the week.**

 **Shout out to LegacyOfIris for answering the question about what one of the names meaning were and I will get into that at the bottom as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the Roman orgin story Ancient Romans do.**

 **"Wolf talk"**

* * *

 **September 15, 1995**

 **Lupa**

Today marks Perseus' ninth month with the months I have watched Perseus I have gotten close to him like a mother.

I try to protect him from the younger volatile wolves. Alexander still doesn't like the idea of him around. But I know if I send him to a human orphanage he would be killed by monsters. I still don't know who is his godly parent is but I have a feeling I know who it is by Perseus' looks but I don't have definate proof.

Right now I'm watching Perseus play with one of Brunhilde's pups. Luckily Andrew got a little more comfortable with Perseus around Brunhilde or it would have been a blood bath by now.

I transformed to my human form and walked over to Perseus.

"I think it's time to get some Lunch, Perseus." I said while picking him up and Brunhilde's pup ran off to find his mother.

"Okay mommy."

I stopped right there in my tracks because that was his first words. Yes he has taken his first steps two months ago but those were his first words.

I sat him down on his legs and bent down to look into his eyes.

"Can you say that again Perseus." I said not holding back my smile.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" he said showing his baby teeth

"Good boy, now lets get that monster inside you something to eat before it eats you." I said poking the tip of his nose and standing up and taking his hand and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

It was night time and I was laying with Perseus in our room. He was under his purple covers and I was on them with my back to the door and on my side looking at him and rubbing his head lovingly.

"I'm guessing you want to hear a bedtime story." I could tell by the way he was looking at me. As to prove my point he just nooded his little head.

"Do you want to hear the Orgin of Rome?" he just nodded and looked at me with those beautiful sea green eyes. "Well it all started whenMars, the god of war, fell in love with Rhea Silvia, one of the Vestal virgins and the daughter of Numitor, the king of Alba Longa."

I stopped to take a breath and to remember what happened all those years ago.

"Well Rhea had two sons, Romulus and Remus. Numitor's brother, Amulius, took the throne from his brother and was very mad when he found out Rhea had two son's because he was the one to make her a Vestal virgin. He orded a servant to drown the son's in a basket in the Tiber river." Perseus had this fearful look for the twins so I rubbed his head to calm him.

"The twins didn't drown instead they floated down river in the basket were they landed at the magical fig tree, _Ficus ruminalis._ at the fig tree sat a she-wolf and a woodpecker." Perseus ssmiled at the mention of the she-wolf. "The she-wolf and woodpecker both fed the twins and watched over them for the night. By day the woodpecker flew off and the she-wolf stayed to train the twins." I could tell Perseus was getting tired but wanted to finish the story before going to sleep.

"Over the years the she-wolf trained and taught the twins all she knew. When time came the twins returned to their birth place where they learned Amulius had the throne. The twins killed Amulius and returned the throne to Numitor." This made Perseus have this happy look about him as if to say 'The twins are my hero's'. "The twins returned to the area were they landed in that basket of theirs. The twins built a city there and after construction they wanted to call it after themselves. For Romulus it would be Roma and for Remus it would be Remu. So they fought over the name for the city. Romulus won by killing his brother an taking the throne of Roma. Romulus was said to become a god but no one actually knows what happend to him but Rome lived without him for over twelve hundred years creating itself to be the greatest empire in existence."

At the end of the story Perseus just gave me a smile and looked into my eye's.

"I love you, mommy." he said before Somnus took him over.

"I love you, my brave warrior." I said sending a prayer to Somnus to watch over him.

I got out of the bed to go talk to the pack. When I was walking down the stairs I transformed to my wolf form. When I turned the corner to where the pack is I saw all of them there exept for Alexander who was running patrol for demigods.

 **"Andrew watch over Perseus for me until I get back please."** I finished and he ran upstairs. " **I'm taking over patrol for now and when I get back Gunther takes over."**

 **"Yes, mam"** siad Gunther and with that I ran off.

* * *

When I got back to the house I saw Gunther run off. Luckily I didn't see any demigods. When I got upstairs I released Andrew and before I opened the door I smelt two scents in the room. One being Perseus and another similar but stronger than Perseus.

I growled a feral growl and opend the door to see a tall man with jet black hair and a white uniform.

When the man turned around I got a better look at him he had no facial hair, with sea green eyes, and the white uniform was that of an U.S. Navy fleet admiral and many medals and ribbons.

"I'm sorry mi'lord I did not recognize you." I said with my head down in a deep bow.

"It's okay Lupa, I understand." He said with his deep voice.

I rose to my full height, yet he still towered over me.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here, Lord Neptune?"

"May we go outside so we don't wake him?" he said raising a brow. I nodded and we walked out of the room closing it behind me.

"To answer your question I'm here to see my son."

"I knew it." I said under my breath."But I thought gods can't see their children? And what about your oath?"

"Yes to the first question but it's broken all the time and the oath has already been broken. Twice actually by Zeus."

Once he said that I growled. Yes I know of both aspects but I still get a little mad when the _other_ one is mentioned.

"I know I was mad too. I was even madder when I found out he had two kids by the same women. The first child, a girl, was born before Perseus but the second child, a boy, was born a year after Perseus but still Zeus broke the oath first then broke it again."

"Let's cgange the subject before I kill something in rage of hearing about your other aspects."

"Let's." he said this with a little smile.

"Why did you havePerseus? Was it out of spite?" I said with anger.

"No!" he said noticing my anger."Trust me if it was out of spite I wiuld have a Greek son not Roman."

"Not helping."

"Sorry, but I had Perseus out of love." he said with a small smile."I truly loved this woman and I thought the love was vis-verse but I was wrong."

"What happened?"

"When Perseus was born I was so happy I cried of joy and I don't usually cry." he said having a couple of tears come out from remembering his birth. "But I had to stay away or he could have been killed by Jupiter, that hypocrite, or my wife, Salcia. So I did but it sent Sally into a world of pain. She started to drink a lot and I thought she was unfit to raise Perseus so I gave her what ever she wanted to send him anywhere but with her. She chose money and I gave it to her. I thought she sent him to an orphanage but when I saw him in a clearing alone I nearly struck her down. I saw you take him and raised him as your own. I want to thank for that, Lupa you didn't have to but you did." he finished with a smile.

"I didn't have to but I did and I know he will bring glory to New Rome again, Lord Neptune."

"Please Lupa it's Neptune. Not only did you take in my son but raise and care for him as your own son so I think you showed me more than enough times you can call me Neptune." he said with a big toothy smile.

"Thank you Neptune for the lovely chat but I must join Perseus before he wakes or he will be very mad at me. Trust me I know from experience." Neptune gave a chuckle as I said that.

"I must go as well or Salacia will have my ...before I go give these to Perseus when it's time for his training." he said handing me two rings. "They turn to swords when he calls upon them."

I looked down at the the rings one is a silver band with the words _Vivere Quia Roma_ and the other is a imperial gold band with the words _Quod Quia Roma_ engraved into them. Live for Rome in silver and Die for Rome in imperial gold.

"The silver one is named peaceful current and the imperial gold one is named Tsunami."

"Thank you, Neptune." I said giving him a smile.

"Goodnight, Lupa."

"Goodnight, Neptune" I said while he flashed out.

I opened the door to our room and put the rings in a safe spot until Perseus is ready for them. I got into the bed behind Perseus and curled behind him. He put his head on my chest. I fell asleep thinking about the years to come.

* * *

 **Well that was a long one. I hope y'all liked this longer chapter I will try to keep them in the 2,000 - 4,000 range.**

 **Ok the orgin story of Rome I found on .com so I want to give them credit. I did change the story up a little bit to match the plot to the story and I know there is different variations to the story but I use the one where Romulus kills Remus to match the story as well. I also made Neptune very different from Poseidon because of there different aspects and Roman aspects is more war like so I made Neptune look very different from Poseidon thats why he has no facial hair plus you don't get an idea of Neptune in the HoO series which sucked. Sorry I'm talking to much.**

 **I decided to do something for y'all I will post a one shot on Monday being a rating either T or M. For this Monday I will post a m-rated fem!percy/leo one shot. So for next monday I need some requests from you guy's they can be T or M rated and it could be Percy/oc male or female or any pairing you can think of with Percy in it please and send me a pm before next Monday now on with the review's.**

 **LegacyOfIris:** Alexander means "Defender of men" or "defender of earth"

 **Yes that is what Alexander ment so kudos to you and I chose those names because they all ment some sort of warrior. Thank you for answering that.**

 **VCRx:** Intriguing story, Ive never read stories wherr Percy was a roman demigod, so Im very interest how you portray Percy and Camp Jupiter as a whole. Will be looking for a chapter next week, ;)

God: Hypnos  
Goddes: Definitely Artemis, lets agree on that.

 **I read several Roman!Percy stories and they all are unique in their own way. The thing about those stories they haven't been completed and I will complete this story thats a promise. And I'm not sure if you knew this but Somnus is Hypnos roman form which is pretty cool and Artemis is badass everyone can agree on that.**

 **sixthstar:** Nice way to start a chapter bro. Always wanted Percy to be Roman.

Favorite god: Apollo  
Favorite goddess : Artemis

 **Thanks and Roman!Percy is badass Percy. And I Apollo is a pretty cool god I got to admit and having Artemis as a twin is even cooler though.**

 **Ok that was all the review's I want to thank you for reviewing and thanks to everyone who fav and followed. Now onto the question for this chapter.**

 **Out of the twelve Olympians who would you want to be the son/daughter of? Remember keep in mind Artemis and Hera don't have kids well demigod kids for Hera.**

 **I would want to be a son of Hephaestus because 1) I could fix/build anything and 2) I would have the ability to control fire. See I love fire so that would be awesome. Yes i could have picked Zeus or Poseidon but they are kinda of overrated so yeah thats what I think but pick if you want to. See you Monday. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Camp Jupiter

 **Y'all are so lucky this week for getting two chapters so here is the second chap of the week hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Perseus**

 **June 20, 2005**

The clashing of blades could be heard through out the forest. Mom and I were sparing again. I started training seven years ago, when I was five.

The first part of training for stamina and endurance. For stamina I hade to run for two hours with only one bottle of water and for endurance I had to have two full buckets of water on a pole over my shoulders with the one bucket on each end. If I moved or any water spilled over I got hit with the flat side of a sword. I know it siunds like torture but that wasn't the worst part.

When I was seven I had to train my senses. I trained mostly by me being blind folded and attacked by mother and had to defend myself at the same time. Now because of the training I can still fight if i were to be blinded.

On my ninth birthday I got two rings, Peaceful Current and Tsunami the twin swords Peaceful Current is a pure silver sword with a gap in the middle running along the sword to the hilt. The gap makes the sword have two blades and it's useful for breaking shafts on spears and blades for swords. At the base of the blades sat a black wolf head on each side of the sword and the hilt was silver with leather grip. The same went for Tsunami except it is imperial gold with a silver wolf head.

For three years now I have been training with my swords and right now I'm facing mother who has a basic _gladius_ and shield.

She went to swing at my left to switch directions to hit my right. I blocked and moved out of the way when she tried to bring her shield down on me.

When I got up she was ready to attack me again but before she could I kicked her shield staggering her in the process. When she went to swipe at me I caught her blade with Peaceful Current, which is in my left hand, and snapped the blade in half. With Tsunami, which is in my right hand, I swiped at her left and when she went to block it I brought Peaceful Current to her neck.

"Do you yield, mother?"

"Perseus, when will you ever learn?"

That confused me at first then I heard it. The sound of paws hitting the dirt and fast too indicating it was running right at me. At the last second I rolled out of the way dodging a huge wolf but mother wasn't so lucky. I got up and pointed Peaceful Current towards mother and Tsunami towards Andrew.

"You yield now?"I asked raising a brow.

"I yield." mom said getting up and dusting herself off. "Well done."

"Thanks, I learn from the best." I put both swords up, Peaceful Current on my left middle finger and Tsunami on the right middle finger.

"And you, be more quit next time." mother pointed, from what I could tell, laughing wolf but in reality it looks like a kitten on it's back playing with a ball of yarn.

After his little fit Andrew ran off to gods nows where.

"So mother, what now?" I asked walking beside mother.

"I think it's time, Perseus." she said stopping.

"Time for what?"

"You completed all your training and all that I can teach you, my son." she said with pride. "You will go to Camp Jupiter and show them glory. You will make the gods proud and be the greatest hero there is."

"I will make you and the rest of the gods proud mother."

"You have already made me proud, my son."

"I love you, mother." I said begore giving her a hug. "Where is this camp?"

"I love you, my brave warrior." she said kissing my head. "Just follow your heart and it will guide you there. Now," she backed up some "Run!" as she said this her features turned to that of a wolf and the last I saw of her before I started to run was her honey colored eyes.

* * *

I'm not scared of a lot of things but my mother in wolf form is probably the scariest thing there is especially if she is running after you. Like she is right now or was because I think I lost her. I might be fast but I know I can't out run the wolf goddess.

Right now I'm in a clearing I think in Berkley but I'm not sure. As I started walking into the adjacent tree line I heard the rustling of leaves and bushes behind me. I rolled to my right to doge a huge black wolf probably about the size of a Fiat. When I stood up the wolf was nowhere insight except there stood a man decked out in leather. The man had long midnight black, an untamed beard, and had black beady eyes. The clothes was all leather his jacket, he had no shirt, black leather pants, and leather biker boots.

"You might want to lay off the leather because it looks bad on you." I said trying not to be sarcastic because thats way to much leather but he just laughed like it's a joke but it wasn't.

"You're very funny, Persuse." he sarcastically replied.

"I wasn't trying to be but oh well I will take what I can get." I summoned Peaceful Current because if I'm right Tsunami wont work on him.

"Do you know who I am?" he raised a sleek black brow.

"Let me guess, the god of leather?"

"You humour me. Guess again."

"Lycaon, the king of werewolves." I finally said tired of games.

"So you do know me? How thoughtful of you know my name." he laughed at his own joke. "Now you will die."

After he said that he charged me after turning back into a wolf. I just dodged to my right and slashed his left front leg. I steadied myself and he charged again this time he was smarter. When I went to dodge he followed slashing one of his giant paws with knife like claws against my chest. Luckily nothing fatal but it will leave a nasty scar.

When I looked at the claw marks my shirt was split open and caked in blood it also made it look worse than it is. I looked towards Lycoan and he is stalking towards me licking his lips.

"Two can play at that game." I said before running towards the closest tree and like the idiot he is he followed.

When I got close to the tree I ran up the trunk of it and did a back flip landing on Lycaons back. Before he could buck my off I put Peaceful Current putting the tips of each blade into the ground. He exploded into dust and I put Peaceful Current into ring form.

"Ok now where to?" I asked myself before following my 'heart' into the forest.

* * *

I have been running for about two hours now and I was chased by one _very_ large hellhound and four griffins. The hellhound was large but dumb and I was able to take care of him quickly. The griffins were a little harder but once I got into a wooded area it was a lot easier to kill them. As I past the tree line I saw a river and on the other side was a hydra with about sixteen heads fighting what looks to be about two demigods fighting in unison but I knew they wouldn't last long.

As I ran towards them I summoned Peaceful Current and Tsunami. Once I got on the side of the river I propelled myself across it using hydrokinesis. Once I landed on the other side I steadied myself and charged.

Once I got close enough I jumped on the hydra's back stabbing it trying to avoid it's heads and distracting it from the guards. Once I got it distracted on me I started to run towards the river also putting my swords up. Once close enough I summoned a good amount of water and turned it into about fifty spears and launched them at the hydra. Luckily none took any heads off but it wounded it badly. Finally I made a huge fist of water and smashed it turning it to dust and washed it way down river.

"Thanks." said a female voice. Once I looked over to where it came from stood a girl with roman style armour and when she took the helmet off I got a better look at her.

The girl had brown hair and chocolate coverd eyes. Rhe armour is imperial gold from what I could tell and she had a basic imperial gold _gladius._

"No problem."

"My name's Gwendolyn but most call me Gwen, I'm a doughter of Ceres." she put a hand out for me to shake.

"Perseus, son of Neptune. Nice to meet you." I said taking her hand.

"I could tell." she said impressed.

"Did you just say _Neptune?"_ a male voice said/asked with a hint of disgust raising his spear. I forgot about the other person.

"Can it mark, he just saved our lives." after Gwen said this mark bowed his head and lowered his weapon. "And no matter who the parent is he deserves to be here, plus he looks like hell."

After she said that I looked down and she was right, I do. My shirt is in pieces only hanging on by threads and my pants turned into shorts. I have no idea how that happend so don't ask.

"I think it's time for you to meet the praetors." Gwen stated before walking towards a tunnel. As she was walking I noticed she had a tattoo on her forearm that read SPQR and under it she had six bars.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it this had some action in it which I never wrote before so yeah I hope it is good. If you haven't guess by now this is my first fic but I ain't saying no flames because frankly I don't care if people say my storie is crap because I would like to see them do it. So I guess its on with reviews now.**

 **The Apex Predator 01:** Interesting story so far, I look forward to more

 **First off I want to say nice name and thank. The review might not be long but it helps because I want to interest people so thanks.**

 **Feraa:** God: Hades (Or Thanatos... I've always liked both.)

Goddess: Definitely Artemis xD

I would probably choose Hades, in all honesty... Control over darkness and undead? Badass xD  
Wait! Hades ain't an Olympian is he? Damn... Well, in that case, I choose... Well, I hate to be of the "overrated group" (Of which I totally agree with you on), but I gotta go with Poseidon... But come on, underwater breathing? Pretty awesome.

 **So that was a two part review because you answered chap 1 and 2 questions so good for you. I like Hades too but I get a little agitated when people call Hades the death god because Thanatos is death that is the meaning of his name in greek but yeah no one can touch Artemis but if I said the primordial gods that would be a diffrent story. Hades would have been a cool parent but he's not an Olympian sadly but Poseidon is cool but overrated but I do agree breathing underwater is cool but I like fire better.**

 **Now for two questions this time:**

 **What do you want to see in the story? Answer because I might add it.**

 **How far do you want to see of the Roman side of the titan war? I know I will do about 1 or 2 more chaps before starting it so answer please because I want to hear all of y'alls voices.**

 **I will try to post that fem!percy/leo fic monday or tuesday. Until then bye.**


	4. Greetings

**Welcome to chapter 4 I want to thank those who have stuck around and followed and favoured this story that makes me so happy okay on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Perseus**

We, Gwendolyn and I, were in the _Principia._ It's amazing, the architecture, the paintings, everything is just amazing. The roof had a mosaic of baby Romulus and Remus under the she-wolf, my mother, and she is under the _Ficus ruminalis_ which had the woodpecker on one of it's many limbs.

As Gwen came to a complete stop in front of a long table I stopped next to her. At the table stood two people over stacks of paper in imperial gold armour and purple robes coming down over the sides. One is a man with black hair in a military cut and stood about six feet tall and when he looked up at us I could tell he had hazel colored eye's. The other was a woman with blonde hair in a bun and blue eye's and was about an inch or two taller than me and I stood at "5'6.

"Who is this, Gwendolyn?" asked the female.

"This is Perseus, son of Neptune, mam." Gwen replied still at attention

"Son of Neptune? Interesting" the male came closer.

"I'm Chelsea and this is Alex, I'm a daughter of Venus and he's a son of Mars." the now known Chelsea is standing next to Alex and gesturing to him when she mentioned him.

"How old are you?" Alex asked still interested in me.

"I'm 12, sir. I will turn 13 this August." knowing these were the Praetors I tried to be respectful.

"What do you think, Chelsea? He has no recommendations but he's old enough to join."

"Sir, I have a recommendation."Gwen said.

"Go on."

"Perseus here, has taken a sixteen headed hydra basically by himself."

"Explain, centurion."

"I was on guard duty with another person from my cohort. It was almost time for us to switch with the next cohort when a eight headed hydra came out of no where. Mark, my fellow guardsman, panicked and cut all of its heads off. Once it regrew two more for each head back we knew we wouldn't last long abd that's where Perseus came in. He jumped on it's back and distracted it on him." at this point I blushed from all the attention. " Once distracted on him he brought it to the Little Tiber river where he killed it and now we are here."

"Fascinating, how did you come known to your abilities?" Chelsea asked.

"I trained as much as I could with Lupa and she taught me how to harness my abilities." I didn't want to give away I was raised by her.

"Well Alex, I say we let him go to the auger and see what he says and if he can join take hime to the blacksmith and bath house afterwards. He needs to clean up before dinner, he looks like he was in Pluto's domain for a week." Chelsea went back to work.

"You heard the lady." Alex joined Chelsea.

Gwen turned around and walked off and I followed.

* * *

We were walking to temple hill. As we were walking I noticed the _Lares_ were staring at me and some looked scared or disgusted.

"Why are the _Lares_ looking at me like that?" I asked feeling down a bit.

"They sense you're a son of Neptune and they usually caused problems in the past." Gwen looked at me as I said that.

"Right, we Romans always avoided the seas." we just made it to temple hill.

We were passing many temples some small some big. As we were passing a very small temple that didn't look like a temple at all I stopped moving. Gwen noticed my lack of movement and turned to me.

"Whats wro-." she start d to say before she saw it. "Oh."

"Why would they do this?" ther was anger clear in my voice.

Right in front of me was a temple and not just any temple, my father's temple. The temple looked old, very old. The wood was old and moldy, there was no windows, the door looked like it was barely holding on, and above the door was the head of a trident that was probably once bronze but now it looks green like the statue of liberty. Overall the teple looked small very small it probably couldn't hold much. When I walked in I was not a very happy person. Inside was like a very small walk in closet and it only had a very small end table that had an offering bowl with moldy fruit and a bust that looked nothing like my father. The bust had untamed hair with an untamed beard and had an angry expression.

"Why would they do this?" this time the ground gave a little rumble.

"Perseus, you said it yourself we Romans feared the sea and still do." Gwen put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come, lets go see the auger."

As we walked out I saw a temple not that far away that is about the size of a small apartment. It was bigger than dad's but smaller than the others. It had amazing architecture with a bronze owl on top with ruby eyes and it looked like it ciuld stare into my soul. I wanted to stop by the temple but I kept up with Gwen to get this over with.

* * *

We were getting closer to Jupiter's Temple, where are the auger is at from what I got from Gwen. We were getting closer from what I could tell since we just passed a huge Temple of Bellona. I could see Jupiter's temple in the distance and Mars' was too it's right both were huge, Jupiter's bigger obviously. We stopped in front of Jupiter's Temple and the architecture is amazing. The Columns were about 15 feet in the air the stairs were beautiful with no cracks and has no weeds popping up also there was colorful flowers on the sides that range from Blue to red also there was colorful flowers on the sides that range from blue to red.

"Jupiter Optimus Maximus." I said still in awe from the beauty of it.

"Correct and that's Mars ultor's Temple." Gwen pointed to the Temple to the right that was more than half Jupiter's temple size but still smaller and it was in very good condition with a red roof well this one has purple. "Come on."

We climb the steps, there was a lot, and entered the temple. Once in I thought I was on Olympus, I never seen it, because it was amazing. The inside had many paintings of Jupiter and the walls looked like they were made of gold. The roof had a mosiac of Jupiter ruling over all in mount Olympus but I couldn't see dad at all. The statue in thr middle was huge, it is probably life like, with a purple toga and a golden lighting bolt. All and all it is amazing but I'm still mad dad is treated that way because he is one of the first six gods he should have a big temple as well.

"Augustus where you at?" Gwen called out.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." said a very manly voice.

Out stepped a man with blonde hair, blue eye's, had a lithe body, and was tall. Augustus was dressed in a white toga with no shirt on and had sandals on and had a book in hand. He had the SPQR tattoo with 8 bars underneath and a laurel as well. Beside him stood a boy with blonde hair, blue eye's, short (well shorter than me by a inch). The boy had a scowl on his face he also had a scarecrow like body and has 3 bars under his tattoo.

"Gwen, how nice it is for you to stop by for a visit." Augustus is in a chipper mood.

"Well I didn't want to." Gwen is smiling but said it like she wasn't jokeing.

"You wound me so." Augustus put a hand over his heart. "So who's this?"

"This is Perseus, he's looking to join the legion." Gwen put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Augustus and this is Octavian." Octavian gave me a dirty look

"He looks and sounds like a _graecus."_

"Octavian he clearly doesn't look like a _graecus_ he is just tan." Augustus defended me. "So who's your parent?"

"Neptune." as soon as I said that I could feel the air around us drops.

"Neptune?" Augustus asked gulping and loosing his cheerfulness.

When I looked towards Jupiter's statue it felt like he could stare into my soul.

"Okay let's see what the gods say about you joining the legion." Augustus tried and failed being cheerful.

Augustus put the book down and grabbed a sacrificial knife and a stuffed animal.

"Why is he using a teddy bear?" I asked Gwen.

"It got very messy when we kept using live animals so we started using stuffed animals."

Oncr at the alter at Jupiter's feet Augustus held the teddu up to the sky and spoke a latin prayer.

"Deorum respondeo ut mea quaestiones please." (gods respond to my questions please)

Afterwards he out the teddy down and right before he came down on it I could see the bears eye's and it looked so sad and it looked like it was saying 'Help me.' before Augustus gutted it. Once done he waited a few minutes before coming back over.

"Well, he can join but has to be put in the arena first." as soon as he said that Gwen gasped.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes." Augustus said deathly calm.

"Whats bad about the arena?" I asked.

"You will have to go against the toughest soldiers in the legion and if failed you have to leave and never show your face again."Last time this happend was in 1906 when another son of Neptune tried and failed and afterwards he got mad and caused the 1906 earthquake."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"We will have it tomorrow though so you can rest." as Gwen and I was walking to the door Augustus stopped us. "One more thing I need to speak to Perseus alone."

Once alone with Augustus he came close to me.

"Don't ever speak of that name in here again or you will be killed." he said with a blank face.

"Why was I spared this time?" I had no expression.

"Supposedly you are needed in the near future so Lord Jupiter spared you." he took a deep breath. "But if you say that name in here again he will kill you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." I said gritting my teeth.

"Good, now run along."

* * *

Gwen took me to the blacksmith and wow the armour looks good. The blacksmiths is this house like building with open windows and black smoke coming out of them. The inside had a lot of weapons and armour on the walls. They had a miniature forge in the front but probably a had a bigger one somewhere else.

Once inside I saw a huge guy with a muscle shirt on and huge gloves beating a sword straight. The guy was built like a tank. He was tall with huge muscles and huge hands by the way those gloves were.

"Matthew! Matthew, hey!" Gwen was yelling to get this guy's attention and when she finally got his attention he turned to us.

Matthew had manly features. His eye's were brown with black hair that had a buzz cut and his arms looked like they could crush me without trying.

"Hey Gwen didn't see you there." Matthew put his gloves down on the counter.

"I coul telll." Gwen was sweating a bit. "So hows the sword coming along?"

"It's good I got to straighten it a little more." Matthew seemed like a chill person. "Who's the new guy?"

"Perseus, pleased to meet you." I left out my parentage because I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Matthew Keen, son of Vulcan pleased to meet you." he held his hand out for me to shake and as I did I saw his SPQR tattoo had 10 bars under it with a hammer.

"10? Thats the highest I have seen."

"Oh... That. It means my years of service."

"You served 10 years thats pretty cool."

"I guess so."

"He served 10 years and usually after 10 years you can leave thw legion..." Gwen trailed off.

"And I didn't want to go to collage so I opend this place up." Matthew rose his arms up and gestured around the place.

"Nice." was all I said.

"So what do you need? Sword? Sheiled? Armour?"

"Just armour."

"Interesting, you already got a weapon?"

"Weapons, two swords."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I called upon Tranquility, the silver, and Attrition, the gold. I handed him Attrition.

"Amazing." Matthew just was in awe with it. "The celestial bronze is beautifully crafted. I never seen a sword like it just only in...books." after saying this he had this far off look.

"Celestial bronze?" I asked.

"It's a very old metal that is rare to find now but thats what the greeks used in their time it's said to be very deadly." Gwen stated.

"I thought it was imperial gold." I was very confused.

"Who ever told you that lied to you." I felt a little hurt since mother told me that. "Can I see the other?"

I gave it to him still pondering why mother told me that. I know father gave them to her to give to me but I would think she would know what it was but at this point don't know. As I was thinking I didn't notice Matthew walked off and come back with a book.

"This book, that I have read thousands of times, says your swords are very ancient. These swords are older than the gods."

* * *

 **Don't worry questions will be answerd next chap. I'm sorry for not posting Friday but the chapter wasn't finished and I didn't want to give y'all an unfinished chapter. So bad news I won't be able to post until November because of family reasons but I will give y'all a longer chapter when I get back. If anyone has questions about anything PM me because thats the easiest way to get ahold of me. Now on with reviews:**

 **sixthstar:** Can you do the story with action with a bit of romance. That's the two things I want in a story.

 **There will be romance the pairing is Percy/Reyna but that will come into play later on. I also love stories with action and romance so this will have it to.**

 **AlchemyBlue:** I really want see Percy and his Roman friends out on a quest and they happen to meet some Greeks. It would be cool to read about their rections. I think doing two more chapters before the Titan War is a good idea because that way you are able to fill us in on things that happened between the time Percy got to camp and the war. Your story is going well with only a few grammer mistakes. Great story so far.

 **Thanks and nice name. Interesting idea I might have to do it but be prepared for the future chaps becuse next chap will probably have a quest in it depending on how long I get it but I won't be able to till November.**

 **Superior Person:** I love these kind of stories so please update soon

 **Well thanks for loving my story but again I won't be able to post till November but I will see what I can do.**

 **Now the question:**

 **What is your favourite Percy pairing? Mines Percy/Hera and if you want this can be gay or fem percy too.**

 **P.s The sword names changed thanks to Agranor21 because he helped find better names so thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meaning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Right now I'm sitting in the bath house thinking about today's event's. How I found out my swords are from the earth mother herself, Terra.

 **Flashback:**

"This book, that I have read thousands of times, says your swords are very ancient as in older of the gods ancient." Matthew said while holding up his book.

"How much older?" I asked trying to find more information.

"At least a thousand years older."

"How come my father got in possession of them then?"

"Who's your father?" He had this puzzled look about him.

"Neptune." Matthew looked at me wide eyed.

"Gwen you may leave now." Matthew said while I forgot all about her.

"Thank the gods." I looked over at her and she was sweating buckets and breathing hard from the heat of the forge. Once she walked out we went back to our conversation.

"You going to try to kill me me?" I was prepared to unleash Tranquility and Attrition.

"Kill you? No. I just wanted this to be kept a secret."

"Good."

"Back to the topic at hand." Matthew took a deep breath. "In here it says Terra created the swords to give to her son Ocean but those weren't his weapons of power. His actual weapon of power was a staff that turned into a serpent at will. But Ocean still took them and cherished them. But when war broke out between the gods and titans Ocean gave Neptune the swords as a peace offering so they wouldn't fight and and split the seas."

"So my swords were a prized possession of Ocean, the titan of the seas?"

"Correct."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." I was just amazed that my swords were older than my dad. "So lets get you fitted for armour, shall we?"

"Yeah." I said looking at my rings.

 **Flashback End**

I felt the water of the bath house was over me healing my still open wounds and dry blood but leaving scars. I felt peace in the water but it was ended by a horn signaling dinner. I willed my self dry and put my clothes on running to my temporary room.

* * *

See since I have to go throught the Arena I'm not allowed to be assigned to a cohert so I'm bunking with Matthew for the time being. My 'room' though was more like a little walk in closet. At one corner was a cot just perfect for me with a pillow and furs, ahh home, note sarcasm. On one of the four walls was a medicine cabinet with stuff like ambrosia and nectar and bandages.

The room wasn't bad for a short time but after some time I probably going to be claustrophobic. Luckily the matches were set for tomorrow, but you never know. I put my dirty clothes in a trash bag because they were in tatters. Afterwords I ran for the dinner hall.

* * *

The dinner hall was filled with laughter and joy from all campers talking with their friends. The room was supported by columns with ancient Roman designs and walls with paintings of old times. The room housed hundreds of campers, Lares, fauns, and even nymphs.

"Perseus over here." I heared my name called and when I looked over I saw Gwen with two other boys. One I reconized to be Mark but the other I didn't know. He had black hair, purple eyes, and a built body with red stains around his lips.

"Hey Gwen, Mark." Mark just scolded at me and walked off but Gwen smilled.

"So how did your talk with Matthew go?"

"It went well, I'll tell you the details later."

"Sounds good...Oh I forgot to introduce you this is Dakota."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Perseus." I put my hand out to shake but all he did was take a flask out and took a drink.

"Dakota, son of Baccus." He too walked off.

"Well that was pleasant, come lets get some food."

* * *

I was in my cot just thinking when sleep took over and I was in the middle of a house, a very big one at that, and I reconized it instantly, it was my home.

"Nice of you to join me Perseus." A female voice said and when I turned I smiled at the face of my Mother. She had her chocolate brown hair laid across her shoulders, her golden eyes sparkled in the light, she was wearing her usual leather and fur cloths.

"Mom!" I ran and hugged her and her arms locked around me.

"Nice to see you too my son but we have business to discuss." I backed up from her while she straightened her cloths. "How was your time getting to camp?"

"It was adventurous but on my way I faced Lycoan."

"I see...I feared that was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" once I said that she had this weird look about her but she looked into my sea green eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something Perseus that must not leave here promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise mother, but what's wrong mother?"

"War."

"What?"

"War, Perseus." she turned around to look out a window. "There is a war coming Perseus and every demigod, monster, and god is choosing sides."

"What will that mean, mother?" she turned to look at me.

"It means this will be the final time I will see you for awhile and always watch your back. Your best friend can be your enemy."

"I love you mom." I said for the final time for a while.

"I love you, my little warrior...also good luck in the Arena tomorrow." Mom called out before I woke up.

* * *

 **So I'm back. I know its been a while but I have my reasons they might not be good but still. First at the end of October I had things with my family I wont go into, secondly during November I had competitions every weekend and week days we practice like crazy so I had no time to write, and lastley during December finals was going on so yeah. I'm very sorry for not updating hopefully y'all take my apology and come next time I will try to make the chaper twice as long but don't quote me. Now on to the reviews:**

 **The-Real-Effing-Deal:** This is a good story and when completed I have no doubt it will be amazing

 **Thanks that means a lot but that is what I want to point out to everyone I will finish this story be it in months or years this story will be finished so know if I'm gone for awhile I'll always come back.**

 **sixthstar:** Favorite pairing

PercyxReyna/ PercyxArtemis  
Reyna because always wanted Percy to be more Roman-like.  
Artemis because of the story "everlasting promises".

 **I agree with you I like those pairings it's just everyone uses Percy/Artemis amd they use it the same way which sucks but you always got those people out there that use that pairing diffrent so I guess we have that to look forward to.**

 **Feraa:** Mine, admittedly, is Percy/Artemis... As unlikely as I know the pairing would be, it's still my favorite. My second favorite would be Percy/Zoe, and after that would be Percy/Thalia... After those three, nothing takes my interest enough to be listed. I hate Percy/Annabeth, though.

 **So why you reading my story? Im kidding I agree with you somewhat I like all those pairings including Percy/Annabeth but I like that pairing occasionally not all the time.**

 **I had a lot of reviews for chapter 4 that I can't reply to sadly but thank you for reviewing. Also Ocean if you haven't guess was Oceanus in roman form and I added all that to have a cool background for Perseus' swords. I don't want anyone to think I'm making Perseus overpowered he will have weaknesses with his powers. Also next chapter he finally enters the Arena and beginnings of a quest.**

 **Question of the chapter:** What would like to see on this quest and/or battle in the Arena?

 **I'll try to add those in and thanks for reading see you next chapter:)**

 **Ps. Im making a new story for a friend that I'm in debt with so this story is M rated and the pairing is Percy/Alabaster/Nico/Ethan I know it might sound weird but check it out hopefully it will be up before Wednesday.**


	6. A Fight to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

I was in the middle of preparing for the Arena. My armour consisted of a leather chest piece, leather wrist guards not full vambraces, cotton pants, and leather sandals that covered the whole foot. Apparently I was wearing traditional gladiator armour and we all know what happened to most of them, yay me.

I was checking over everything when I felt a presences enter the room. When I looked up it was Alex in his golden praetor armour with a purple cloak draped over it.

"Yes, praetor!" I stopped what I was doing instantly to salute to the highest ranking demigod at camp.

"At ease, Perseus." I instantly reacted to resting. "Is everything coming along?"

"Yes, sir." he nodded and walked to an area with different armour displayed.

"Are you prepared for this fight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good because every cohort will be throwing their best fighters in and if you make it you can join but if not we can't accept you."

"I understand, sir." he came closer to me.

"Good because I would love to see a son of Neptune's skill in battle." he went to walk out. "Also watch your back at all times and good luck, Perseus."

After he walked out I went back to inspecting my armour and weapons, Tranquility and Attrition. Was I really prepared for this? I mean I told everyone I am but still. I have trained with mother have plenty of times but I know she holds back every time. I guess is to just pray to the gods and hope I can join the legion.

* * *

I stood at the front entrance to the colosseum and wow there was a lot of people. The crowd consisted of every cohort and citizen in New Rome. The architecture for the colosseum was magnificent. It was made out of concrete but smoothed down and had open windows all around it. It was lined with gold trim everywhere and it stood at 189 meters long and 156 meters wide like the original in Rome, Italy.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time has finally came for a fight in the arena." the speaker was Augustus the augur that hated me. "The fight will consist of no killing-" some booed "-only making. This fight will be judged by you fine people of New Rome." the crowd was cheering and yelling at that point.

"Now lets introduce our fighters shall we." I stepped a little closer to the entrance. "The opponent is the son of Neptune. He just came here yesterday after supposedly killing a sixteen headed hydra singlehandedly but who can believe that. I welcome Perseus into the Arena."

I stepped into the Arena after unleashing Tranquility in my right hand and Attrition in my left. I was in the middle of the arena and was being booed at and I think someone threw a tomato at me.

"Now with two warriors of the fifth cohort. One of them took an army of hellhounds on and came out with only a few scratches while the other fought five griffons without any help, I give you the son of Mars, Mark Landon and son of Mercury, Christopher Munoz."

Mark's name I recognized but Christopher's I didn't. Once they walked out I saw Mark's tall and bulky frame and next to him was a guy with a small but slim body and I couldn't see his facial features because of the helmet he wore. There weapons consisted of a spear and daggers Mark with the spear and Christopher with the dual daggers.

"Fight!"

That's what was said the made all hell brake loose and I had Mark charging me and Christopher trying to flank. Once Mark was in range he thrusted his spear towards me and I used Attrition to flick it away before having to dodge a dagger coming for my right leg.

I broke apart from them to try and get some room but that didn't work well when Mark close lined me and knocked the breath out me and left me on the dirt.

"Look Mark, the weakling is already beat." Mark laughed and went to say something before I brought my leg around and tripped him leaving him defenseless.

"Don't count me out yet." I said once I was up and had my bearings straight.

I charged Christopher and he didn't have too much time to react before I kicked him in the chest sending him to the dirt causing his weapons to fly out of his hands leaving him weaponless. Mark was in the process of getting up before I already had my sword at his neck. He raised two fingers up, index and middle finger, meaning submission.

"Well, that was fast." It was at that point I realized everyone is silent. "Well the winner is Perseus." Augustus didn't sound happy

There was two medics that came to get them out of the arena before the next match. It was actually trying to see one of the medics try to pick Mark up seeing how he was about twice the size of the medic.

"Give it up for the fifth cohort." not much cheering now. "On to the next match. This time the next challengers are the twins of Apollo himself, the two that took on an army of laistrygonian giants and survived, Eric and Alyssa Thyme."

From the other side of the arena came out two figures, male and female, that looked very similar in appearance. Both were dark skinned with high cheek bones small but lithe figure, and brown eyes that looked like dark chocolate (being raised and a champion of the wolf goddess gives you some perks like very good vision.). The male had gladius that looked like it was made of gold while the female had a bow made of gold with arrows to match.

"Fight." Augustus gave the signal.

Once that was said the male, Eric, charged me while his sister, Alyssa, nocked an arrow and fire. You wouldn't think but when you are trying to dodge a sword swinging man and a arrow firing woman it is really hard. While Alex tried to distract me Alyssa just kept firing and kept missing but only by hairs.

Eric feigned an attack to my left then turned direction and went to my right and that made me lose concentration on Alyssa who took the opportunity and fired another arrow and it lodged into my leather chestplate. If it weren't for the thickness of the leather the arrow would have lodged into my gut and probably kill me. That made me lose focus on Eric who got a slash in on my face causing a gash from the bottom of my right ear to my chin going over my lip, just another scar to add.

Eric went for another attack while I was stunned on my left but this time I deflected it with Attrition and attacked with Tranquility slashing him across his chest plate and across his shoulder causing him to back up stunned.

"You are and exceptional fighter Perseus." Eric said with a deep voice.

"Thanks."

"Too bad you are not good enough."

After saying this Alyssa fired two shots one passing over my shoulder the other embedding in it.

"Ahhgg." I fell to my left knee.

"Do you submit?" Eric had his golden sword at neck.

"Never."

I swiped his legs out under him with Attrition's flat side. I ripped the arrow out of my left shoulder and went after Alyssa. She had no time to react before I was on her and had Tranquility at her throat.

"Yield." I saw the look in her eye's and turned in just enough time to disarm Eric with the technique that mother basically drilled into my skull by now. Now I had both swords at their throats.

"Yield." both yielded thankfully.

"The Winner is Perseus." Augustus was definitely not happy.

The next two matches were a lot harder but I pushed harder almost to my max. Cohort three had a son of Vulcan and a daughter of Venus and the duo were very hard to get pass with the way Venus' daughter tried to make me yield before we even fought and Vulcans son was very good with pilum that is all I have to say about that.

The second cohort had a daughter of Bacchus and a daughter of Ceres. Which now made the whole arena covered in all sorts of plants. I also think I have poison ivy somewhere that I don't think anyone wants poison ivy to be. Out of both fights I gained more wounds that will turn to scars in time but hey they might look cool.

"Well, I didn't think we would have made it this far." Augustus was now red with anger. "Now who is ready for the final fight." people cheered and yelled.

"Well, I must present the opponents from first cohort-" The gates on the other side of the arena opened a little early and out stepped a familiar face.

The figure had black hair in a military buzz, with stern facial features, and had brown and reddish colored eyes. This figure stood at least six foot clad in golden armour. Alex son of Mars and praetor of first Rome has entered the arena.

"Well this is… a different outcome than expected." Augustus announced "Welcome praetor Alex!" everyone cheered for Alex and once Augustus gave the signal we both charged each other.

I knew this would be a tough fight and there was a low chance of me winning but I had to keep fighting no matter what. Alex's weapon of choice was a spatha which was not easy to block with one sword especially a master with a spatha like Alex is.

He just kept coming and I could barely block and dodge he was just too fast to lay a hit on. I would go to block an attack and he was already changing directions.

"You are too slow, Perseus." Alex said over the clash over our blades.

"You are just too fast."

"No excuses. Concentrate and only focus on us not the crowd just this battle between us." I did just that and wow it really helped.

I mean Alex still had the upper hand but it helped me focus on just the clash of our blades. Sadly it was all ruined by Augustus' obnoxious laughter and when I looked over he just smirked and at the moment I knew I royally messed up.

Alex took that time I was distracted and tripped me causing me to fall straight on my head. I was barely conscious and Alex had his spatha at my throat. I did the best response I could give and succumb to unconsciousness.

* * *

I was on a mountain top and I could tell by the high altitude, coldness, and the ground under me. I looked to be surrounded by ruins and nothing else besides two men arguing. One man faced me and his eyes were like an ice storm the blue looked cold as ice. His features were that of someone inhuman the way he looked too perfect. His armour was that of a blue looking steel and his helmet had horns that had the look of a ram.

The man he was arguing with was faced away from me and I am lucky he was because he was just too bright to look at. I think the only way I could see the first man was because of the second illuminated the dark mountain top. From what I could tell the man had gold armour and fire surrounded him licking at his skin.

"This is the perfect time to attack, brother. Their defenses are weak." the man in gold said.

"Patience, brother. That is how we win wars." the man with cold eyes had a cold sounding voice to match.

"Our spies have told us of a threat. That sea spawn and that tells us we need to strike before he gets any stronger."

"When the time comes what will one child of Neptune do. In just a few months there will be more of us think what will happen in a few years. We have time just be patient."

"Fine but don't let that sea spawn get too strong."

"Fine brother I won't let that happen."

"This was a nice chat, Crius. I wish I could continue but I have a war to prepare for good luck here."

"You too, Sun. We will see how this all plays out."

"Good luck."

"Good luck, brother." and with that the titan of light, fire, and power flashed out. "Let's see if we can get in trouble shall we."

I was pulled out of my dream as I heard of that monstrous laughter.

* * *

 **I know its been awhile but I had writers block but I'm back now. I know I said I will start the quest in this one but I need something to start next chapter. When I say Percy is Lupa's champion I mean he has heightened senses and speed that's it no over powered abilities. I hoped Y'all liked this chapter.**

 **so for review now:**

 **AACM25:** hm i've never read a percy/hera fic usually i prefer staying with percabeth but otherwise i like him with reyna  
but going into the chapter, i really enjoyed it and i really hope you can finish this story, so it doesn't end like twins of rome or romulus and remus i was truly saddened that those haven't been updated in a long time.  
my favorite god it Apollo and goddess hestia  
i feel you in wanting to be a son of hephaestus as i mechanics is kind of a passion of mine and being able to fix anything and make anything would be a dream come true and fire is just an added bonus:)  
the thing that i want percy to do is struggle at the camp, this time he is younger and not as powerful or as secure of himself, i don't want the romans to be jerks but to be wary of him and when the titan war start that he is subjected to distrust as in times of war there is plenty of that and being a son of neptune will likely not help. What i'm wondering is how thing are going to go during the titan war, as percy is the child of the prophecy and yet kronos is going to attack the greeks, so how can he fulfill the prophecy when he is stuck facing krios, *afterthought* unless he does not become the child of the prophecy, with jason still in the picture would thalia join the hunt?  
i guess the titan war would likely start before for the romans, as they don't have as powerful defenses as the greek demigods have and would therefore be attacked first, like it happened in heroes of olympus, added with the fact that the romans don't have an as powerful force as the greeks, yeah they would likely be attacked first. So maybe just after atlas is put under the sky, after all they already had that huge army we saw in the titans curse just waiting to be used and finish around the same time

 **So first of I will finish this story so you wont have to worry about that but for a lot of the stuff you bring up has excellent points but sadly I can't answer some things without out spoiling anything but I will try. As you could see from the past one or two chapters the romans are very wary of him and the war hasn't even started yet so you will have to wait and see further on. In this Percy is not the child of prophecy but he is very important in the upcoming war and you will see why. lastly this chapter should tell you that yes the romans will be facing the army first so just keep reviewing and I will answer questions without spoiling anything**

 **Shigure Toshiro:** Interesting story so far, looking forward to what happens next

 **thanks for the review I appreciate it. it's short and sweat thanks.**

 **Malosi06:** Just wanted to read this cause I saw Percy/Reyna anyways this story is going very well. I would have wanted Percy to fight Jason but you already said he was going to be Greek. So maybe Thalia. She could be super proud/ jealous that there's another big 3. They fight. Then have a brother/sister bond after

 **thanks for checking my story out but I will see about what you want and see if maybe I can put it in.**

 **Feraa:** Hmm... I dunno about the quest, but I would definitely prefer Percy not to completely sweep the Arena. Like, sure, Percy can be powerful and all, but surely he will have SOME sorta difficulties when fighting people who are quite a few years older, right? Then again, I may be underplaying his power, as it has been a while since I've last read part of this...

 **Well I hope you liked this I tried not to make him sweep it entirely but in the process he got some very bad damage to himself so that tells you he is not invincible and the way Alex took him out tells you he still needs training. also I didn't indulge into his power really I just wanted to show you his skill with a sword so yeah.**

 **That's all the reviews and that was some pretty good ones I hope all of y'all enjoyed this chapter but now on too the question. we have two this time:**

 **First, If someone could tell me where Perseus' outfit from this chapter came from I will give them a shout out next chapter? Hint: It was from a gladiator show on Starz First person wins**

 **Second, Do y'all want me to scrap the reviewing of the reviews? because I know not everyone wants that but I enjoy them but I what ever y'all want I will do just give me feedback.**

 **So that's all. see y'all next time.**


End file.
